Bad girls
by LeeLeeBoo
Summary: Shayrea and Diana smut! READ AND REVIEW! I'M HORRIBLE AT SUMMERIES. HG/GL AND BM/WW AND WW/HG


Diana was walking past John's room in the watchtower then, she heard an OH! Diana knocked on the door.

Diana:"John? Are you alright?"

Door opened the door and walked inside when she turned the corner to John's room he hand went over her mouth and her eye went wide. There was Shayrea on the ground sucking on John's cock. Diana hide around the corner peering in.

John:"Oh..Shayrea, Stop! I'm going to cum soon."

Shayrea:"Give it to me John, I want your cum all over me."

John:"AAARGH!"

John cums all over Shayrea's face.

John:"MMNHHH!"

Shayrea licks it up happily. Diana turns and leaves quietly. Shayrea turns her head knowing someone was watching them she rubs John's cock. Diana was walking about the watch tower. She notices Captain Atom and Kara sitting eating lunch.

Batman:"Diana?"

Diana stops and turns to face Batman.

Batman:"Diana? Are you alright? You seem lost."

Diana:"Yes, Batman, I'm fine…thanks, I just need to reach my room and rest after a long work shift. Excuse me."

Diana walks into her room leaving Batman to go upon his day.

Diana thoughts:"I can't take the image what Shayrea and John were doing off my mind."

Diana walks into her bathroom and cups her breast.

Diana:"I don't know what's happening to me, my body feels strange, but, full of pleasure at the same time."

Diana thoughts:"Perhaps, I'll be able to clear my mind after a shower."

Diana undresses leaving only her earrings on as she steps into the shower and the has the steaming hot water ran down her skin. Diana hands move down to her breast. One of them is near her nipple and the other is just rubbing her breast.

Diana thoughts:"Ohhh…I have never felt like this when touching myself."

Diana hands move to her hips she starts to feel very excited.

Diana thoughts:"I feel very excited what is happening to me?"

Diana hands move down to her clit she puts a finger in herself. Diana realized she wasn't that comfortable so she shut off the water and went to her bed.

"I'm really excited, I need to do something." thought Diana

Diana lied back on her pillow spread her legs open and started to finger fuck herself. Meanwhile she didn't notices Shayrea in the shadows.

"Delicious." Said Shayrea in a whisper

Diana heard it and realized someone was in her room with her. She grabbed the sheet and started to cover herself up.

"Shayrea! What are you doing here?"

"I was just passing by your room and I heard you, I was worried you were in trouble, so I used the emergency key to open the door, I'm happy to know I was wrong."

Shayrea moved closer to Diana she was now kneeing on the foot of Diana's bed reaching for the sheet.

"Shayrea! What are you doing? Get out of my room now!"

"I don't think you really want me to go. I'll help a little."

Shayrea pulls off the sheet to reveal Diana's pussy to her. She stuck her index finger in Diana.

"What are you doing? Stop!"

"You're so wet and warm." Said Shayrea with a smirk.

"Please don't do that! Stop!"

Diana head fell backwards on the pillow when Shayrea added another finger.

"Mmmm…I bet you taste really good too."

"Ahhh….E…Espera."

"Mmm…you have a wonderful taste." Said Shayrea as she licked Diana's pussy.

Diana head was now tipped back on the pillow moaning away.

"Ohhh….it feels so good."

"Wait, I want you to do me what I'm doing so we can both enjoy it." Said Shayrea licking her lips

Diana leaned up using her elbows to support her weight."But, I have never done this I wouldn't know how." Said Diana

I don't think you will have any problems, just follow my lead." Said Shayrea as she took off her top.

Once Shayrea finished undressing she licked Diana's erect nipple. Then Diana lied down when Shayrea mounted her but her head was facing Diana's pussy when her pussy was facing Diana's face. They started to lick each other. Soon both of them were dripping wet and close to the edge.

"Ooohhnnn….Shayrea I feel like I'm about to explode." Said Diana whose face was flushed

"Ahhh…me too, Diana." Said Shayrea whose face was also flushed

Both of them came making both of there juices go into each other's faces. Shayrea rolled off of Diana both of them lying there catching their breath. Shayrea made her way up to Diana they then, kissed. They then, faced each other arms around each other.

"Shayrea, I have a confession to make. I saw you and John while you were together in the bathroom, I'm sorry it was an accident."

"I know, I feel it when you entered the room but, I didn't bother me, on the contrary, it got me more excited I like that you got to watch us." Said Shayrea with a smile

"You know I was there? What about John?"

"No, John doesn't know anything, it will be out secret."

"Thank you for this, you know very well what I needed, I never thought that it would feel so good to be with another person."

"It was my pleasure, and if you like this just wait until you're with a man." Said Shayrea with a smirked

"Do you mean it is better with a man?" asked Diana as she leaned on her elbow

"That depends of your preferences; the stimulus than a man can offer is different form a woman's. But that doesn't mean one is better than the other."

Shayrea lied her head down on the pillow so did Diana.

"Likewise, the way of giving pleasure is different. I enjoy John's cock very much, But sometimes I miss the feminine touch." Said Shayrea.

"And what about you were doing to John? When I was in the room. I saw how you were sucking on his cock. Does that give them pleasure?" asked Diana

"Very much and I know there's someone you like. And I'm positive he'd love to get the same from you." Said Shayrea as her and Diana snuggled up to each other to fall asleep.


End file.
